This invention refers to a radio frequency controlled signalling beacon, which has a luminous spot light, likewise a photo-voltaic cell to feed the internal circuitry.
The known signalling beacons are fitted with a luminous spotlight, which are used to mark out areas being used for public works, mainly for road works, such as temporary diversions.
Generally, said beacons are supplied with power from an electric generator and connected to each other by means of electrical cables. This system has the significant disadvantage of needing an external source of energy to feed the set of said beacons. The electric generators mentioned usually have considerable size and this causes problems at the time of moving them. On the other hand, any breakage, be it voluntary or involuntary, in any one of the electrical cables means the absence of electricity to one or all of the beacons in the set.
Another system that is known is to incorporate batteries in each one of the signalling beacons. This avoids the problem of breakage of the electrical cables, but brings with it a significant expense, as it is necessary to replace said batteries with certain regularity. In addition, each one of the beacons has to be switched on and off individually and carried out manually, which means a significant waste of time and lack of control in the switching on and off.
In the international patent WO-9313984-A of William Lane, a lighting system is described for airport runways in order to help the landing of aircraft. Said lighting system is made up of a luminous spotlight, a battery, solar cells and an aerial that detects the reception of a signal and switches on the luminous light. In addition, the device is fitted with a light sensitive switch in order to ensure that the spotlight is not on during the day.
In the international patent WO-9205612-A of Italsolar S.p.A., a lighting system for airports is also described. Said system is made up of one or more photo-voltaic modules, a battery, a charging regulator, a current supply and control module, one or more luminous spotlights, and a control and remote control unit. The current supply and control module is fitted with a microprocessor that controls the internal electrical functions and a transmitter.
In the Spanish patent 9400035 of Jose Jorba Gonzalez, a signalling cone is described which is made up of a luminous spotlight fitted into a hollow housing, in which a battery is fitted in addition to a switching device. The cone is also made up of solar cells and a device to pick up electro-magnetic radiation. The switching mechanism switches on the spotlight when the pick up mechanism receives electromagnetic radiation emitted by a transmitter situated at a distance.
All of the mentioned patents have a series of significant disadvantages that will be described below.
Primarily, it is important to highlight that none of the above mentioned systems can be stacked, be it because of their construction or because of other functional reasons. This disadvantage means that their transport is made more difficult, likewise their installation.
In the second place, none of the mentioned systems allow their own switching off, which means, all have a nominal consumption, which brings about the discharge of the battery, although very small, even when they are not in use and thus reducing their autonomy. On the other hand, owing to the configuration of the solar cells, the energy balance of the above mentioned systems is very poor in regard to the energy characteristics required by same.
Finally, said systems are not very versatile, which means, they are for specific applications and do not allow for differing uses, such as in fences or dividers on the roads.
With the signalling beacon of the invention the solution to said disadvantages is achieved, providing other advantages which will be described.
The signalling beacon is characterised in that by the fact that the control circuit of the luminous indicator is made up of a timer, a logical circuit aimed at the polarisation of the timer and luminous indicator, in addition to a connection mechanism for the switching off of the energy accumulation device in the case of stacking up of said beacons.
In this way a signalling beacon is achieved that can be stacked and which allows for automatic switching off without having any nominal consumption, and which is very versatile.
Preferably, the photovoltaic cell is made up of 16 equal cell elements joined in series, forming a total surface area of at least 100 cm2, preferably 120 cm2.
With said configuration a supply system is achieved with a positive energy balance, which gives the beacon a more than sufficient autonomy for its correct working.
In accordance with the characteristics of the invention, the transmitter-radio frequency encoder circuit is made up of an aerial, a transmitter, an encoder, numerous micro switches and a xe2x80x98pull-upxe2x80x99 of resistors.
The transmitter-encoder circuit generates a 9-bit raster, which is transmitted by radio frequency and that contains the data necessary in order for the circuit to control the management of the beacon.
Preferably, the receiver-decoder circuit is made up of an aerial; a receiver, a decoder, numerous switches and xe2x80x98pull-upxe2x80x99 resistors.
With this configuration the 9-bit raster transmitted by radio frequency is achieved by the transmitter-encoder circuit and it is decoded so that it can be interpreted by the control circuit.
Advantageously, the luminous indicator is made up of at least a highly luminous light emitting diode.
In accordance with the application that is required for the beacon, the number of light emitting diodes present must be changed and likewise their positioning.
In addition, the signalling beacon is made up of a support, on the inside of which the energy accumulation device is fitted.
The configuration of this support can be very different, and this gives it the aforementioned versatility. Thus, it is possible to use the beacon in different situations such as on the ground, on fences or in the central strips of roads separating lanes with opposed sense.
In accordance with the making up of the invention, the signalling beacon includes a radar device on the inside of the support.
The radar allows the speed of vehicles to be controlled, in the event of the beacon being used on a road.
Also advantageously, the energy accumulation device is a lead battery.
It is also important to point out that the frequency range of the signals transmitted by the transmitter-encoder circuit is from 25 to 1,000 MHz and has a potential of less than 10 mW.
In this way it is possible to use low potential equipment, with some restrictions on the type of reduced use, which means, at these frequencies it is possible to use the beacon without applying for a licence.
The signalling beacon has a rod. At one end the rod is in contact with the connection mechanism, while the other end remains free.
When the beacons are stacked up the rod is activated by the cover of the beacon immediately underneath and indirectly activates the switch, which carries out a cut off of the supply to the circuitry of the beacon.